Death Road
by TheCorpMaster
Summary: When Sherman II, Jane the Killer, and Tails Doll are trapped by 'No Heroes' Superman, Forenzik, and his Followers, X-00 and Oliver come to the rescue. But when Oliver is seriously injured, X-00 becomes something darker than himself...


_Death Road_  
Part of The Corp./Creepy pasta crossover.

Sherman II and Jane ran, as fast as they could. The life of TD was hanging in the palm of their hands. His chest had a huge stab wound, his eye was cut, he was unconscious, and he was losing blood fast. Sherman II tried to stop the bleeding by tying a piece of cloth around his chest and eye, and holding him in one arm, applying pressure to the wound. It what somewhat effective; it prevented blood loss, but if TD didn't receive medical attention, he would die.  
"Halt," said a voice. Sherman II and Jane looked up. There, floating right above them, was "No Heroes" Superman. His eyes were black with rage, and his face showed an expression of hate. His suit was stained with dried blood, and the symbol on his chest was broken, decayed, and blackened. He landed on the ground, just a few feet away.  
"You're under arrest for conspiring against Lord Zalgo. Any attempt to escape is feeble,"said Superman. Sherman II and Jane turned around to run... and froze. Right behind them was Forenzik and a nearly countless number of his Followers. Forenzik was easiest to spot, due to his gas mask with the crudely-drawn death smile, his tall, lanky figure, and his baggy coat. Everyone else was wearing ski masks and dark clothing. Most were unarmed, but several were equipped with knifes, and the Follower closest to them carried a Winchester.  
Sherman II, Jane, and TD were trapped. Running wouldn't help, and fighting would be suicidal. There seemed to be no other way out of this besides surrender. "NH" Superman smiled as they tried to find a way to escape. Suddenly, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to face the person.  
Actually, it was people. Two men. The one farther away look like he was in his early twenties. He was 6 feet tall, had yellow hair, a tan army-looking uniform, a brown, tattered overcoat, and an equally brown & tattered fedora. But it was the man in front of him that Superman was interested in. He was 6'6" feet tall, had black hair and a small goatee. He was wearing a grey suit, with a hood, and a cape. He was wearing matching grey gloves, and on one of his arms, he was wearing a vambrace, with a colored symbol unfamiliar to Superman.  
"Who are you," demanded Superman quite menacingly. The closer one answered,  
"I am X-00. The hero of Earth."  
"Ha," laughed Superman. "Non sunt heroes(Heroes don't exist). You save lives, you care for the people, and what do they do? They beat you, make you bleed, watch you slowly die one day at a time. They take your loved ones, hurt your friends, all while you help those who drive you to self-destruction. Everyday, even if you don't know it, they're slowly bringing you down into madness.  
Heroes die for the sake of people who mostly leave them for dead when they[Heroes] need help the most.  
"It's all fake; everything they say is a lie. They don't care about you. They will spit on your grave, act as if you never existed." Superman then looked over X-00's shoulder toward the man behind him. He focused his gaze on his chest, his eyes slightly red. "You don't get to be happy,'Hero'," said Superman, before letting off a short blast of heat-vision.  
The blast hit the man behind X-00 directly in the chest. His tan uniform now had a gaping hole in it. He had third & second-degree burns all over his body. He was breathing deeply & heavily, and his eyes were shut.  
"OLIVER," shouted X-00. He ran over to where he was and picked up Oliver. He held him close, as if he lost someone important to him.  
"This is what happens to heroes. You're not perfect. You're no hero."  
X-00 stood up and started walking towards Superman, his face now in an expression of anger. The closer he got to Superman, the angrier his expression got.  
"You shouldn't have done that," said X-00, right before he raised his fists, (which were surrounded by black energy), and smashed Superman's skull.  
Superman's blood splattered all over the place, but most of it landed on X-00's suit. Superman's now-headless body fell to the floor, blood still spilling. Everyone there just stood, staring at him, the only person to ever kill Superman. X-00 himself was staring at his hands, now covered in blood. He looked up at everyone, with an almost demonic, murderous look in his eye. Then directed his gaze upon the Followers. He flew straight at the Follower with the the Follower knew what was happening, X-00 had already taken his weapon, and swung it at the Follower's head  
**WARNING:THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. VEIWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
OHH... SO YOU'RE CONTINUING. WELL, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**  
The Follower's head exploded on impact, splattering blood and brain everywhere. After that, X-00 impaled another Follower with the Winchester. He grabbed another, held him over his head, and literally split him open like a doll. He then grabbed two others and smashed their skulls together. He put his foot on one man's thigh, and his hand on his throat, and ripped him in half, exposing his intestines. He energy eye-blasted through another straight through the face. He shoved his foot through another's stomach. He ripped one man's head off entirely. He skinned several to the bone using another energy eye-blast. He ripped another's arms off, before throwing him on the floor, and smashing his chest using his foot. Everywhere blood and guts were flying, and men were falling dead. This wasn't a fight. This was a massacre. A massacre in 9 seconds.  
Suddenly, for no reason he flew into a nearby skyscraper. Everybody stared at it, wondering why in the... Then, the ground started to shake, just as the top 9 stories lifted off of the building, with X-00 carrying it. Lifting it high, he stared right at all the Followers, Forenzik specifically, who was attempting to escape the imminent destruction. As he threw the building piece down on them, he whispered,  
"Peto abyssus."  
The piece landed right on top of all the Followers, sending debris and dust everywhere. Sherman II, Jane, and TD were just barely outside the destruction range. When the dust cleared, they saw the full carnage. Building pieces were strewn all over the block, crushing the Followers. Some had ended up in other was a flagpole sticking out on top of the highest point of the rubble. Only Forenzik had escaped. He was lying on the floor, with building pieces surrounding him, just barely missing him by inches. Standing right behind him was X-00.  
He grabbed Forenzik by his throat, and flew up in the air, higher than any of the skyscrapers. He then preceded to interrogate Forenzik.  
"Where are they?"  
"Where are who?"  
"Don't lie. You know exactly who I'm talking about."  
"Even if I told you, they'd already be dead."  
"Then why don't you join them," said X-00, before letting go of Forenzik's throat.  
Forenzik instantly started screaming as he fell faster and faster to the ground. His mask started to come off. He lost his coat after about three seconds. The world started spinning in his eyes. His body flipped over so he could see the sky. The weather seems exceptionally gloomy, the last thought that ran through his head before being impaled by the flagpole, straight through the heart. Sherman II and Jane looked away before the body hit the flagpole.  
When they looked back they were horrified.  
Under the impaled Forenzik stood X-00, his hair reddened by the blood spilling from Forenzik. His suit was now more red than grey. His eyes were entirely black. His vambrace had changed to black and red. His face was and expression of hatred. Hatred for Forenzik. Hatred for "NH" Superman. Hatred for S.C.P.  
Hatred for evil.  
"I realized something now," said X-00 as he floated down from the top of the rubble."Hic ego, ego sum dominus mortis." He landed in front of Sherman II and Jane. "Give me TD. I'll get him to help." Sherman II was hesitant to give TD to X-00, but seeing as it was the only choice he handed him TD. X-00 held on to TD tightly before taking off. As X-00 flew off with TD, Sherman II realized the meaning of what X-00 said.  
"Hic ego, ego sum dominus mortis."  
English Translation:  
"In this world, I am the master of death."


End file.
